Say It Isn't So
by Felske
Summary: AU. Picks up a few weeks after Christmas break. The New Directions are back in the Regionals race, after getting the Warblers disqualified. I am realizing that I suck at summaries.


**So this is my first fic posted on here, criticism is good when constructive. Please feel free to let me know when I mess up. I put it as T for now but it may jump to M at later chapters. I intend for this to be a Jyder fic, i want to build to that, and see where it leads. Let me apologize in advance for potential lame humor, and mild over use of song lyrics in this chapter.  
**

**And because no fanfic is complete without a disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters, and this a non profit story.**

Say It Isn't So

It had been a few weeks since the semester picked back up after Christmas break, and with their disqualification at sectionals overturned, due to the underhanded tactics of the Warblers leader Hunter barring them from competition, the new Directions were back in the race to a second nationals win.

"Good Morning everybody. Sorry about the late notice and impromptu weekend meeting but we need all the extra practice we can get." Mr. Shue greeted as he crossed the room to the dry erase board, writing the plan from now till Regionals.

_Settle on the set list, Practice, Practice, Practice, Kick Butt At Regionals_

"This year's theme is Dreams, so let's start spit-balling ideas." he turns to address the group, most of which are feigning being asleep. "Guys come on, this is serious, we're weeks behind our competition."

"Mr. Shue did we _have_ to be here so early? I mean come on its 6am. School wouldn't even start for another 2 hours." grogginess evident in Blain's voice. Groans of agreement rang out from the the rest of the glee club.

"There's not much I can do, I have plans with Emma and her parents later, I think they're finally starting to warm up to me, so I don't want to burn this bridge." Will laughed a bit, the rest of the room was silent and confused, not getting the joke.

"Fiery redheads, warm up, burn..." He tried to explain, but the kids were clearly still confused, or maybe it really was too early. "Moving on, does anybody have an idea for what we could sing at Regionals?"

"It doesn't matter to me just so long as its actually in English. No offense Finn, but Gangnam Style was cool and all but it would be nice to know what I'm actually singing." Tina said with a sideways glance to Finn, he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so nothing in a foreign language," Will adds that to the board, "What genre? Rock, pop, country?"  
"How bout this?" Artie rolls up to the front of the class, plugs his Iphone up to the stereo, picks the song and starts to sing:

I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again

Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream ]  
Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream

Everybody applauds the performance more out of the irony than the actual performance. Artie retrieves his phone and takes his place with the group.

"Good job getting us going this morning, Artie." Will thanks the boy for his attempt.

"Just doing my part Cap'n." Artie replies with a grin and a mock salute.

"I have something I've been working on for a little while." Kitty, in all her morning glory, was the next to offer up a suggestion. "The floor is yours, Kitty." Mr. Shue motions as he steps away. She heads to the the stereo and picks her song:

Lonely hearts are welcome here  
Take my hand let's disappear  
Serenity is almost here, Oh Lord

Don't let life pass you by  
Jump on in, get ready to fly

Gimme some, gimme some gasoline  
Tell me what you want  
Know what I mean  
And scream if you wanna go faster, baby  
Scream if you wanna go faster

Leave behind the walk of shame  
Take my hand, you're not to blame  
Surrender to what you can't change, oh God

Don't let love pass you by  
Let it in don't ask why

Gimme some, gimme some gasoline  
Tell me what you want,  
Know what I mean  
And scream if you wanna go faster Baby  
Scream if you wanna go faster

Gimme some  
Gimme some, give me some sweet F.A.  
Have a nice day  
As Americans say  
And scream if you wanna go faster baby  
Scream if you wanna go faster

Gimme some, gimme some gasoline  
Tell me what you want  
Know what I mean  
And scream if you wanna go faster

Gimme some  
Gimme some sweet F.A.  
Have a nice day  
As Americans say  
And scream if you wanna go faster Baby  
Scream if you wanna go faster  
Scream if you wanna go faster Baby  
Scream if you wanna go faster

Kitty finishes her song to applause and even a few wolf whistles. She takes a bow and returns to her seat next to Joe. He leans in and kisses her cheek softly, "Nice job, Kitty." She smiles and entwines her fingers in his. "Thanks, hon." She leans her head on his shoulder.

After a few songs from Marley, Tina, Sam, and Blaine and a bit of choreography practice put together by Brittney and Blaine.

"We're off to a good start so far. Let's take a quick 20 minute break, finish waking up, get breakfast, and get refreshed and hit it even harder when we come back." Mr. Shue released them, taking Finn to the side office to go over some ideas of their own.

"So this has been a big ball of fun." Ryder sighs sarcastically as he stands up stretching a bit.  
"This _has_ been fun, what are you talking about Ry?" Marley giggles at his lack of participation so far.

"Well maybe for you, Marls, but I for one don't like being up this early, if I don't have to be." he runs his fingers through his shaggy hair, and stretches.

"Yea, Mar, us guys like to actually sleep in on the weekends." Jake says, holding up a fist to Ryder, he bumps it smiling and nodding at Marley.

"Oh you boys and your being boyish." she pats them both on the head. "If you'll excuse this little lady, I have to go to the restroom." she slips between them on her way to the door, catching up to Tina as she leaves the room.

The boys watch her leave before walking to the piano getting some juice and doughnuts. "Sure was nice of Finn to bring breakfast. I'm starving." Jake said grabbing a couple glazed and a Boston crème. "Can you pour me some of that, bro?" Jake asked Ryder as he poured a glass of apple juice. "And why would I do a silly thing like that? Do I have 'Jake's Man-servant' stamped on my forehead?" Ryder laughs shaking his head. "Cause you loooove me?" Jake jokes. "Oh well if that's the case you won't mind if I do this then," Ryder took the Boston crème and bit into it. "since I apparently loooove you, somebody has to watch your figure." he smiles at Jake. Jake fakes offense at Ryder taking his doughnut "Dude that was my favorite."

"Oh my bad, didn't know you were a fan of the _cream_" Ryder chuckled. Jake smiles and jokes in an overly gay voice "Oh yes, I just love the cream especially when it's fresh and warm." They both laugh as Ryder relents and pours him a glass of juice.

"What's so funny?" Marley asks walking over to her boy and best friend.

"Oh nothing much, apparently Jake's into cream..." Ryder smiles. Jake's still doing the voice "Yes honey child I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Marley looks confused and the boys start laughing, she leans over to Jake giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He wraps an arm around her waist. "I love you, silly boy." She leans against him. "Love you too." he replies holding her closer.

The rest of the club filed back to their seats. Will and Finn returned to the group, deep in conversation, "So we've got some news, Emma called during the break and her parents are on their way in already, so we have to head out."

"Wait does that mean were done with practice for today then?" Ryder asks, confused.

"Yes it does Ryder, Finn's my ride, my battery's dead in my car, and he offered to drop me off." Will informs them, while putting on his jacket. "Sorry to call practice this early, but we're short on time. Finn if your ready?"

"Yea Mr. Shue. Guy's please work on your ideas and we'll get back to this on Monday, OK?" Finn turns to catch up with Will on their way out. "Do you think they'll actually practice?"

"Not as much as they should but I know they will." Will replies with some doubt.

"So what do we do with the rest of the day? Its only 11." Sam asks as everybody was getting their things together. "I don't have any other plans, I'm as free as a wrongly convicted felon getting out on a technicality."

"Oh the irony." Blaine just shakes his head and Tina giggles.

"Well I need to go grocery shopping, my mom texted me a few minutes ago, and asked if I could pick some things up on my way home." Marley looks at Jake, hopeful.

"Of course I'll take you, but I'm Ryder's ride home too, so do you mind if he joins us for the shopping?" Jake takes her hand and lets Ryder know they are ready to head out, but he was lost in textversation with this mysterious Katie girl. "Dude, come on." no response "Ryder, let's go." no reaction "_Hey you with the cute face and the fresh crème_, let's get a move on."

Ryder laughs hysterically at Jake's use of the voice, "OK I'm coming, sorry guys."

"Lord Tubbington and I are hosting a small get together for some of his fellow gang members. He showed them pictures and they really want to meet me. Guys should I be worried?" Brittney looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll come with you if you want Britt." Sam offered not thinking there was any real danger to worry about.

"Sure we'll come too. Won't we, Tina?" Blaine volunteered them both.

"Yea sure." Tina agreed after some hesitation and subtle nudging from Blaine.

"What do you have planned Artie?" Joe asks the kid with glasses who practically fell asleep in his chair.

"Hmm? Huh, what was that?" he wakes from his nap.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Joe asked again.

"Oh probably working on the rest of the production of my latest short film. After a nap of course." was his groggy reply.

"Cool, Cool..." Joe was cut short by Kitty coming to collect her man. "Sorry Artie talk to you later?"

"Yea, yea, sure, sure." the sleepy boy replied in a yawn.

After the goodbye's and see you later's everyone went their separate ways.

**So there it is, the first chapter. Let me know what you thought, what I need to work on, and just criticism in general. As of this posting i am actually half way done with chapter two. Just throwing that out there.**


End file.
